


Spockasins

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But with spock, Crack, Death, Hobby skills, Like Moccasins, M/M, spockasins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument between a Vulcan and a country doctor goes too far and the doctor gets a new pair of kicks out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spockasins

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda dark, no?

The argument between Spock and the Doctor was reaching new decibal levels. 

“Dammit, Spock, just dammit!”

“Very clever, doctor.”

“Come here you little Vuclan shit!”

Bones grabbed Spock by the neck.

“You're gonna show me a little respect or I'll snap, dammit!”

“Yeah right, doctor!”

“That's dammit it, Spock!”

And Bones shook for all he was worth. But, he did not think of what the fuck would happen if he did that to a semi aroused Vulcan. No, the Vulcan did not react, but died. 

“Dammit, Spock, you made me kill ya! Now what do I tell Jim?”

McCoy dragged Spock's corpse to his quarters to think about what to do with him.

“Dammit, Spock, what am I gonna do with you?”

He looked around and saw his shoes on the floor

“Dammit, Eureka! I'll turn him into a fresh pair of Spockasins!”

And he did just that. Carefully he worked, cutting the Vulcan's delicate body just right to make the biggest, most comfortable pair of Spockasins the galaxy had ever seen. 

He decided to go for a walk to try to break them in. As soon as he took one big step out of the door with his new Spockasins, the captain passed by. 

“Hey Bones, nice shoes you got there.”

“Uhhhh thanks Jim Kirk, captain sir man dude uhhhhhh gotta go”

McCoy tried to run away, but he tripped. His feet were in the air, which revealed Spock's butt sewn into the bottom of the Spockasins. Kirk looked at it and got suspicious. 

“That butt on your shoes looks awfully familiar.”

“Uhhh dammit, no!”

“Hey that's Spock's ass! YOU KILLED SPOCK!”

Jim jumped on top of McCoy and literally ripped him apart with his bare hands. The captain then removed McCoy's heart and ate right then and there to avenge his fallen lover. Then he fell into the hollowed out body of McCoy and cried and cried and cried.


End file.
